Soccer is a sport that has vast global appeal which transcends national, cultural, religious, class and gender boundaries. Soccer's appeal is expected to grow with an ever-expanding audience throughout the world. The success of any team lies in the continual perfection of skill in its individual players. It is estimated that there are over 240 million registered soccer players worldwide, and the numbers are only expected to grow. With such numbers, there is a value in improved training techniques and equipment.
When an individual player desires to practice on his or her own, difficulty arises from maintaining a consistent kicking and retrieval of the soccer ball. A device that returns the soccer ball after a player kicks during individual practice is beneficial. Thus, a training device that approximates the normal play and facilitates the development of the soccer player is desired in the field.